Sneak
by BriannieBee64
Summary: Batman's daughter...The Joker's son...It'd never work, they'd never allow it. So what do they do? Sneak. The only thing now is how far will they go? Until everything falls apart? Somebody gets hurt? When trust is shattered? Please give it a try..


This is my first Batman fan fiction and the Joker's look is more based on the movie Joker, it's a little out of character and it probably sucks… so up please give it a chance.

Disclaimer/ I don't own Batman c'mon, ya'll should know this already. Poor me? Ha! But I do own some cartoons. And some action figures…do those count?

Prologue

It had been a very long time since the Joker had seen Harley…Actually saw her, where she flocked around him, touching, hugging, talking, annoying. "Harley!" He shouted a fear suddenly gripping him, _alone _flashed in the back of his mind. Moments passed "I'm here puddin"

He turned and saw her walking out of the restroom a month ago she would have called bathroom or no. "You look horrible" she gave him a weak attempt at her harley smile, it fell flat. She looked away he long hair covering half her face it was down and damp around the temples, perspiration dotting at her temples. "I don't feel too good."

She said in reply.

"What'd you eat? Was it the bologna? I told you it wasn't good anymore." She bit her bottom lip. "Puddin its not that…I-I'm." "It was the bologna" The joker said suddenly. It was half hearted, she hadn't been the same. Skittish around him, she'd flinch when he'd raise his hand to stretch. She had been sick from the bad bologna for awhile now, she hadn't joined any of the past heist he had pulled. Desperate he wanted nothing more then to go back to there old routine. Where Harley was annoying, and he was too annoyed to care about what was going on with her and he was no fool. He knew what was wrong with her.

"What is it?" He already knew, but he wanted her to say it. To tell him. "I-I- must have eaten some bad food." He deflated, getting an idea suddenly he ran towards her excitedly "sit down!" Grabbing her by the shoulders he guided her to his chair pushing her to sit, but not too hard he'd hurt her. Looking around he felt foolish, spotting a crate of potatoes he shoved it towards her, lifting her feet and pushing it underneath them. Patting her head he walked around her.

"Puddin?" "Shut up," he said rubbing her shoulders, ruffling her hair, squeezing her cheeks anything to get any type of emotion out of her. "You hungry? No bologna though." He stepped back looking down towards her feet helplessly. "Potatoes? Ice Cream? One of poison Ivy's Babies?"

Harley closed her eyes "pickles." The Joker hesitated "pickles?" She nodded a faint smile barely touched her lips, lifting the corners "were all out" it fell. She slumped "potatoes then." He felt crazy all of a sudden, well he was crazy but he felt a surge of something. Shrugging his purple coat off he had made a decision.

"Puddin, baby ?" The Joker flinched. Harley was confused, "I'm going out to get those pickles call Ivy if anything.." She nodded not yet being able to wrap her head around what he was telling her. So she just nodded

Surprisingly he paid for the pickles…He didn't kill anybody.

The Joker arrived about an hour later to a quiet warehouse. "Harley?" She walked from somewhere, he held out the jar of the best he could find. She grabbed them slowly "I'm leaving." He tensed "what?" She frowned " I-I called Ivy I leaving its only just for awhile so I ca-" "Harley don't do this to me" he said suddenly. "I know .I'm okay with it I'll st-" She shook her head. "I'm sorry puddin" "Harles?"

She backed away "I'm even happy…" he said and she grimaced looking at him sadly. He stared ahead as she grabbed her bag, refusing to look at her. "I'm going now…"

Nothing.

"Harley?" no reply he began to look around frantically "Harles?" A quite swish and soft foot steps made him tense. "Joker" the voice was a growl, "what are you up to now?" He turned and it was the last straw he crumpled falling to his knees, looking up. "Harley!" He shouted, his shoulders shaking. "Joker?"

"She left me" he said pathetically feeling so out of character, in the past few hours he had done things he could never imagine himself doing once again. "Its about time," he looked behind the bat to one of his Robins. "Just take me."

"What?" Robin said and the Joker almost smiled, he always got a kick out of doing the unexpected, but his heart just hurt it had no room for humor. Batman walked forward and grabbed him by the forearm. He had never been more easy to take to Arkham, he had just given up. He was too emotionally distraught to be clever.

**Please Review…**

**This is my first batman fic, I know its horrible and out of character but I had to write this, and well I got something planned and if you don't give me any feedback you wont see what it is ****J**

**P.s The story doesn't revolve around the prologue, this just explains some things and sorry about the Jokers OCCness (did I do that right?) and to be honest I'm too scared to even see what I wrote…So bad grammar, misplaced commas umm….**


End file.
